Hinny pregnant
by FrerardWASReal
Summary: Harry and Ginny are expecting but they're still at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Christmas

**Disclaimer; Don't own**

* * *

It was Christmas Day and all the Weasleys were gathered in the Burrow.

Harry and Ginny had been in a relationship since the start of the year. At first Ron didn't agree but he soon learned they loved each other.

Ginny and Harry were currently sitting on Ginny's bed. They talked about nothing in particular until Harry leaned in and kissed her.

Eventually the kiss became more heated and before they knew their tops were on the ground. Now I won't go into detail but let's just say more clothes joined the pile on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N; That's my epilogue hoped you enjoyed it**


	2. Chapter 2: WHAT!

**Skip ahead a couple of days:**

Ginny ran to the bathroom. She had just woken up. She threw up. What was wrong with her? She decided to ask her mother. She wiped her face just as her mother called them for breakfast.

After breakfast Ginny helped clean up. "Mum I need to ask you something,"

"Anything dear"

Ginny told her everything. "Oh my... Ginny your pregnant!" whispered in shock.

"Tell me now who the father is." Mrs. Weasley half shouted.

"H..Harry" Ginny whispered.

covered her mouth. "Your 15," she scolded.

"I Know! Mum I'm so scared! What if he doesn't want the child? OH MUM!" Ginny broke down crying. "Shhhh" her mother soothed.

"But honey, you'll have to tell him."

* * *

 **Ok so I'm going to write small little chapters. Hopefully there will be a few of them. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: Telling Harry

**GINNY'S POV:**

It was Saturday night at the Burrow, just after dinner. "Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him as he Ron and Hermione stood up to leave. "Sure," Ron and Hermione made their way upstairs as I lead Harry outside. As I left Mum gave me a reassuring smile.

"Harry, do you love me?" I asked quietly as was stood in the clearing where we played quidditch. I probably won't be able to play quidditch with a baby on the way. "Yes, of course I love you." I looked into Harrys eyes as he lifted my chin up. I could see concern in them.

"Harry I need to tell you something," he brushed my lips with his. "You can tell me anything."

Here goes. "I...I'm Preg... pregn...pregnant," I felt him tense.

"Harry?" I said uncertainly "Your the father." Oh god he's not saying anything. Maybe he doesn't wan't the baby. "I'll just go," I went to walk away when I was suddenly I was picked up and swung around from the back.

I turned to look at Harry. He was beaming like there was no tomorrow. He went to touch my belly. He looked at my asking a silent question. I nodded. He put his hand on my belly I put my hand over his. We smiled at each other.

* * *

 **Please check out my other story; James Sirius' Crush. Hope your enjoying it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Telling the Brothers

**GINNYS P.O.V**

A couple of days have past, only mum and Hermione knew of course not including Harry and I.

But it was time to tell the brothers. We had owled everyone saying we had an announcement.

I cleared my throat "We have called everyone here to say that-" I took a deep breath Harry squeezed my hand. "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"And Harry's the father." All hell broke loose. Ron, Fred, George, Charlie and Bill all jumped on Harry beating him to a pulp. Dad looked like smoke would come out of his ears but mum was calming him down.

Hermione and I both pulled each brother off of Harry one by one. They looked murderous. Harry was sporting a black eye, burst lip and broken nose.

Mum fixed him up. "Now boys I approve of this just as much as you do but Harry and Ginny are willing to take full responsibility for their actions and raise this child," Mum told them.


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Percy

**Ginny's P.O.V**

A couple of days had past. My brothers were being supportive of me but wouldn't even talking to Harry they just glared at him.

Percy was still being a prat so instead of going to see him Harry and I wrote a letter.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. We had sent the letter to Percy on Thursaday. The Daily Profit flew in. Mum picked it up and paled. "What, what is it," I asked frantically. At that moment all my brothers trooped down the stairs.

"Who died?"

Classic Ron. "It's em its emmm here read it yourself." Mum handed me and Harry the paper Harry read aloud;

 _"Harry Potter Father to be?_  
 _By Rita Skeeta_

 _We have word from an anonymous source that Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, is a soon to be father. Our source tells us that he has knocked up Ms. Ginerva Molly Weasley. Harry aged 16 and Ginerva (Ginny) aged 15-"_

He stopped reading. I looked around the table everybody was livid. "But how could they find out?" Asked mum.

Hermione had a thoughtful look before she answered angrily

"Percy."


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry were all waiting on the platform for The Hogwarts Express to take them back to school. Ginny was staying at Hogwarts until she began showing to much. Ginnys brothers still weren't talking to Harry. Hermione was being super supportive.

When the train came they all hopped on quietly. Half-way through the trip Malfoy walked into their compartment. "Is it true Potter? Did you really knock up Weaslette?" Draco said as he smirked.

"Shove off Malfoy!" was his reply.

"Why? So tell me Weaslette did you get knocked up so Potter would have to marry you so you could get his money?" Harry tackled Malfoy. They rolled around on the floor for awhile until the HeadGirl broke them up. Harry had a broken nose and a bust lip as Draco had a black eye.

* * *

 **AFTER FEAST**

" , Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office," told Harry and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny we are here to talk about your sleeping arrangement. I believe you would like to stay together?" Dumbledore asked the young couple.

"Yes sir," Ginny answered.

"Now we have a spare teachers quarters if that would meet your standard."

"Thank you sir." Harry answered.

"Now a word of warning, lives above the room so don't be to loud if you know what I mean," Dumbledore winked at them.

* * *

 **A/N; Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7: Classes with Malfoy

Harry spluttered, wide-eyed and Ginny blushed her cheeks soon matching her vivid hair

* * *

 **~Next Morning~**

"HARRY! Wake up!" Ginny shouted whacking Harry with a pillow. Harry shifted, yawning and went back to sleep.

"THE BABYS COMING!" That got Harry up. "What?!"

"Harry, I'm like a month pregnant how could the baby be coming?" Ginny asked in a duh voice.

"Then why did you say it was coming?" Harry asked confused. "To get you up. Come on you already missed breakfast."

"I missed breakfast?" Harry sounded on the verge of tears. Ginny nodded. "Awwwww!"

* * *

 **~Potions~**

Harry had screwed up his potion once again. "Mr. Potter can you tell me what you did wrong?" Snape drawled.

"He did Weaslette that's what's wrong!" Malfoy shouted across the room making everyone except Harry, Ron and Hermione laugh.

Harry glared and Ron growled. "That's enough Mr. Malfoy 10 points from Gryffindor," Snape said.

"You have got to be kidding me! Thanks Potter!" Dean, Ginny's ex boyfriend shouted. Harry through his hands in the air. (He's so done with their shit)

* * *

 **~Charms~**

"Aguamenti!" Prof. Flitwick showed the class "Now you try!"

"I don't think Potter can do it, it might hurt the baby!" Malfoy mocked. (I ship it. He's so jealous)

"Now Mr. Malfoy," Flitwick tutted. Harry glared at the blond once more.

* * *

 _ **So sorry for not posting in like a year. I've been focusing on Wattpad. Follow my wattpad LeviMalfoy394 Also my laptop isn't working so this isn't up to standard with whatever so sorry about that too.**_


	8. Chapter 8: The twins

It had been a month and all the Weasley boys at Hogwarts had still been ignoring Harry. They were being extra supportive of Ginny though.

Dinner was still going on. Harry, not being hungry, decided to stroll around the corridors when he heard two loud voices laughing.

He frowned and turned the corner to see what was going on. He has his wand by his side. The corridor was covered in slime. Harry shook his head slightly, as he saw Fred and George.

"Heya Harry! Get over here!" They yelled in unison. Harry frowned at their friendly-ness. He slowly walked over to them, cautious that he was about to be pranked.

Fred took his hand quickly and shook. "Sorry about all that. We didn't mean to be rude, but you screwed our little sister," Harry grimaced at the term. "So we had to give you a ruffing up," George ruffled his already messy hair making it stick up in new ways.

"So... do you forgive us?" They ask together. Harry slowly nodded. "Yeah... I'd like to have someone else on my side..." he bites his lip. He put his wand back in his robes.

"Great! Now, why aren't you eating dinner?" "Not hungry." Harry shrugged the question off. "I will shove it down your throat." Harry looked at George shocked. "The baby has to have a healthy father," he shrugs.

Harry shakes his head. "Fine." He says turning around and heading to the great hall.

* * *

 **~skip~**

Harry took his seat in Transfiguration next to Hermione who was in between him and Ron. She smiled weakly at him. He smiled back at her taking out his books.

"Alright class. Today we will be working in partners-" "Yes..." the class muttered. "-that I will be choosing." The class groaned loudly.

She started to list off names. The Slytherins were glaring at all the Gryffindors.

"Hermione Granger-Pansy Parkinson

Ron Weasley-Blaise Zabini

Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy-"

They whole class froze. Some people patted Harry on the back as he made his way over to Malfoys table. "Don't touch or talk to me Potter," Draco spat causing Harry to roll his eyes. This is going to be fun, he thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Shorter than usual? Yes. Am I sorry? Yes. Really sorry that this is so short guys but I had to get SOMETHING up so here ya go. Sorry if there's any mistakes; I just woke up**_


	9. Chapter 9: Draco

**Ginnys P.O.V**

I walked through the large corridors of hogwarts. My belly has gotten a bit bigger, but no one questioned it. They all knew anyway.

I froze, a sad sound reaching my ears ... crying? I rounded the corner and stood shocked. Draco Malfoy, THE Draco Malfoy was crying. I cleared my throat quietly.

His head shot up and his quickly wiped his eyes, "What do you want weaslette?" He spat, but there was no venom behind his words.

I slowly walked over and slid down the wall to sit beside him. He glared half-heartedly at me. "What's wrong?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Why would I not announce to the whole school you were crying?"

He slowly looked down. He was silent for awhile before he spoke quietly. "I don't want this... I want to be normal... I don't want to be a death eater... I don't want to be a rich snob that no one likes and everyone is scared of... I don't want it...!" He broke down crying again.

Shocked, I pulled him in for a hug. I felt him tense up in my arms. His arms snaked around me as he hugged back still crying. In that moment Harry, Ron and Hermione walked around the corner and froze. Draco shot to his feet.

They all glared at him, the poor thing tried to glare back but it was just weak. "What do you want Potter?" He asked, not spat. Harry helped me up. "What are you doing with Ginny?" He glared venomously.

He glanced at me. "Nothing."

"Why are you crying?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm not!" Draco angrily wipes his eyes. Ron and Harry started to pick on him. Hermione just watched, feeling a tad bit sorry. "Leave him alone!" I yelled as the picking grew worse.

Ron and Harry looked at me, shocked, "What?" Draco had the same expression on his face, yet he also looked grateful. "Leave. Him. Alone." I repeat. "Why should we?!"

"You don't understand what he's going through!"

"And you do?!"

"Yes Ron!"

I took Draco's hand, kissed Harry's cheek and walked away with Draco to continue our conversation.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

 **Third person P.O.V**

Ginny lead Draco to the Gryffindor table. All of them froze and stared at him. He looked down. "Ginny I'll sit somewh-" "No", she cut him off sitting down.

The pale boy bit his lip and lowered himself into the seat next to her. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" A boy spat. "Sitting. I thought it was quite obvious." He replied sassily.

"Why aren't you sitting with the other snakes?"

"Why aren't you shutting your mouth before I shut it for you?" Draco growled, making everyone shut up. Ginny and Hermione smiled warmly at him. He smiled back sheepishly. Harry and Ron shot Ginny murderous glares.


End file.
